Loving You is so Easy
by EroticAnime
Summary: Kagome moves to america where she lives on her own. She meets a beautiful and loving woman and her husband, a possessive yet noble being. As she comes to know them better she finds herself considering doing things she never would have thought of before.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome meets a beautiful, soft loving woman who cannot carry her babies to term. Upon meeting the womans' Tall, noble, possessive and completely in love husband she comes to a decision.

Loving You is so Easy

By Deanna M

Chapter One

'Oh god, oh god, I'm late, I'm late!' Sprinting hard down the side walk she leaped over the hood of a car as she sped across the intersection. Two blocks from work still and she was already ten minutes late for a meeting with her superior, Sesaki-sama.

"I am sooo fired." She mumbled to herself as she dodged the pedestrians who crowded the sidewalks. Spinning, her long dark brown hair shinning as the sun caught on the curly tresses. "Sorry, excuse me, sorry, pardon me!" She panted as she shoved against people she couldn't completely avoid in her head on rush.

"Eeeek!" She shrieked as she tripped over something small. Her adrenaline rushing like rapids through her ears her eyes focused on what had tripped her up as she was falling forwards. Quicker then gravity could pull her down she grabbed hold of the little street kid as he too was falling to the cement. Twisting in the air she pulled his little body flush against her own just as her back smacked hard against the ground. Her head bounced once off the hard surface and the shock of the pain nearly enveloped her into darkness. Groaning she looked down at the struggling little form still held close to her.

"Let go of me woman, geeez what's your beef anyways." The mop of red hair ripped itself off of her as she struggled to her feet as well.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok, I didn't mean to, I was just.." Her explanation was cut short as her mind once more righted itself. "AHhhh." She cried as she bit her lip spinning on the spot she once more took off at full sprint. "I'm sorrrry!" She called out to the little boy as she disappeared into the crowded streets of New York. 'I am so dead!

Breathing deeply she worked hard to calm her flushed and pumping adrenalin flooded system. Laying her hand on the cherry stained heavy door before her she closed her eyes and slowly drew in a long full breath through her nose, held it for a moment and then released it with measured ease through her puckered lips. Then shaking her head slightly and wiggled her shoulders to ease some of the tension she knocked gently upon the door and waited.

"Come in." The low steady tones of her boss resounded through the door.

Swallowing she pushed the door open and came to stand before Sesakis' desk. "You're late again, Higgurashi, this is the fifth time in two weeks. "

"I'm sorry Sesaki-sama. I do try to get here on time. It's just that my history class ends every tuesday and thursday at four-thirty and I that leaves me only thirty minutes to get from one side of New York to the other. It was never a problem before as I had my bike, but it was stolen from out front a few weeks ago and I have been forced to use other methods of getting here. Mainly my feet."

"Higurashi, Kagome. Do you mean to tell me that every tuesday and thursday for the past two and a half weeks that you have been running from one end of central New York to the other to get here on time, rather than coming to me to talk about your problem?" his nostrils flared slightly with his irritation. "It never ceases to amaze me, no, you never cease to amaze me at how air headed someone so obviously intelligent can be at times." His intent gaze focused on her and refused to let her go.

Her mouth opened slightly as she felt herself blush and flush all at once. "Uh, I" Her dark chocolate brown eyes looked at him, her uncertainty and confusion gleaming within her gaze. "Uh, yes, Sesaki-sama. I guess that is exactly what I have been doing." She fumbled mentally for something with more substance to say but could come up with nothing more.

His head lowered to his desk as he reached and shuffled his papers around, peeking under various things in search of something. Not seeing what it was he was looking for he turned in his seat and opened drawers, muttering to himself as she continued to stand before him unsure of what she was supposed to do. Was she dismissed? Should she go?

Rubbing her hands upon her jeans she was about to turn when he came up with a plastic card within his hand. "Ah, here we go." He held it out for her to take.

She looked at it and quirked her eyebrow slightly. "A Visa, Sesaki-sama?" Taking ahold of it she glanced from it back to her boss.

"Hai, Higurashi-san." He nodded at her and the card. "You take that and go get yourself a new bike, be sure to keep the receipt to give back to me." Seeing her beginning to shake her head, he stopped her with a hand help up for silence. "Be assured that it will be a company expense, the bike will be the sole property of Feudal Histories, inc. However, seeing as you have no acceptable form of transportation it will be placed within your care for the term of your employment.

Kagome could feel that her mouth was hanging open slightly and slowly closed it. "I don't know what to say Seskai-sama other than thank you very much for your understanding." She flashed a dazzling smile for her boss and turned towards the door, excited to be off shopping for a new bike. Even if it was not really hers.

"Higurashi." He called after her. Turning at the door she looked back at him. "Don't bother coming back after you find a proper bike, take the evening off. I'll be calling you tonight with a few matters that I have to discuss with you." Seeing her nod he dismissed her with a flick of his hand as he turned once to his papers. A small smirk lighting his features as he listened to her girlish giggled from down the hall.

At first he had had reservations about hiring the young college student. Her back ground was not the best he had seen, far from it in fact. She had graduated almost a full two years behind her classmates from high school and had jumped right into college. That was the only reason he had hired her in fact.

Though she had had poor grades across the board when it came to her studies, somewhere along the line she had acquired an immense foundation of knowledge when it came to the feudal era. It seemed as though she knew more than most professors on the subject and so she had earned herself a scholarship to second year studies to multiple universities, some of them here in america.

He assumed of course that her knowledge for the most part probably came form her upbringing on a shrine. Whatever the source of her knowledge he had hired her because of it, first as a door clerk then as a tour guide for the museum and just a few short weeks ago he had raised her up to the position of his personal assistant. A position that came with a considerable pay raise and perks, such as work travel with him along with invitations to various high class parties or celebrations.

Though he had yet to have her escort him out in public he felt sure that she would do fine after the first few times. At least he hoped she would do fine. With her tardiness over the past few weeks he had begun to doubt himself with his decisions regarding her, now though, his faith in her seemed to be restored.

Fingering the pale yellow invitation and reading the high gloss lettering he sighed heavily. It was an invitation to the yearly banquet held in honor for the feudal museum by the Takahashi family. One of the most prestigious families in all of Japan.

----

Dum dum duuummmmm.

that's all for now, I'll update tomorrow. :D Review please.

It's right there. points to the bottom left hand corner, just under her writing


	2. Chapter 2

Loving You is so Easy

Chapter Two

"Momma, I'm doing fine. Really." Kagome paced back and forth within her small bachelor apartment. Walking the length of it, from her kitchen area to her multipurpose room, her futon now pulled down into a bed. Converting the small space to a bedroom. She stared at her ceiling as her mother prattled on into her ear.

"No, momma. It's ok now, I got a brand new bike today, courtesy of the museum. I was late again for work and when Sesaki-sama found out why, he gave me the company card to pick up a new one. He says it will be 'wrote off as company expense.'" Huffing slightly she sat upon her bed and twittled with the phone cord.

"I don't need money mom." She almost groaned as her mother tried to get her to take her money once more. "I told you before, I got a raise as well as a promotion. I make enough now to pay off my school loans and live comfortably. I even have an appointment tomorrow to see a new place, closer to downtown. It's in a slightly better neighborhood, closer to school and work. If I can find a reliable room mate I'll have it made. I might even be able to come home for a few weeks in the summer!"

She smiled softly as she listened to her mom. It seemed as though she had a bigger problem with her moving to America than she did with her traveling through Feudal Japan with demons and half demons, not to mention perverted monks and amazonian like warrior women.

Her mother had not failed once to call every tuesday night at eight sharp. With every phone call over the past year her mother had nearly interrogated her, making sure she was getting enough to eat, or had clothes to wear and if she were doing well in college. She wanted to know everything she did, who she met and where she went. It was incredible to her how her mother didn't seem capable of dealing with the distance between them, but that she had no problem dealing with the time distance of her teen years.

The phone beeped in her ear, blotting out her mothers voice for a moment. "Oh mom, there's someone on the other line, I think it is Sesaki-sama. Talk to you again next week, same time?" Blowing kisses into the phone she said goodbye as she clicked over to the other line.

"Hello, Kagome speaking." She answered. Sure enough it was her boss, Sesaki-sama. She listened intently to him as he informed her of her first upcoming banquet that she would be attending with him. She furrowed her brows at the Takahashi name, something about it rung a bell. Biting her lip slightly trying to think of where she had heard it before she almost missed Sesakis' last words. 'Did he just say that I could purchase my outfit on the card as well?'

"Sorry, Sesaki-sama, did I hear correct? I am to put the dress on the card as well?" She nodded, her eyes gleaming. Hanging up the phone she squealed and did a happy dance. "Woowooo. I wonder if Ayama will come shopping with me after class?" Tiptoeing over to the tv in her giddiness she flipped on the tv and flopped down on the bed with the remote. Tomorrow would be a busy day, filled with classes, shopping and work...

She flopped over onto her back, 'god, what is that horrible noise.' She groaned and stuffed the pillow over her head before she sprang up in horror. Her head whipped over to her night stand as she grappled for the alarm clock. A small shriek escaped her as she stared in disbelief at the thing. There was no way it was already eight am in the morning!

She scrambled out of bed and ran for the tiny bathroom to turn on the hot water and let it warm up. Rushing around and gathering together her clothes she rushed back to the bathroom and adjusting the cold water, she slipped within the shower. Shampooing and washing in record time she hastily threw on her clothes and grabbed her hair dryer.

Sitting on the toilet and with the hair dryer between her knees she bent her head forwards and taking her bangs within her fingers curled them forwards as the heat dried them in place. Switching the hair dryer off she grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair quickly, pleased with having brushed out the tangles she let the brush drop in the sink as she ran for her brand new bike.

Grabbing her back pack and slinging it on as she raced for her door and the bike, she was out of her apartment and in the elevator ten minutes after having woken. 'God, Professor Phrink , pleease start the day off with unimportant banter!' She prayed to herself as she sped out of the elevator and the building.

Pumping hard she pushed herself to go faster as she sped along through the park. Glancing at her wrist watch quickly a ray of hope bloomed within her chest. She was making excellent time, her adrenaline pushing her along nicely, the scenery was flying by around her, the early morning walkers scattering somewhat as she called out to them that she was passing on the left.

A flicker of movement caught her attention somewhat as a prickling at the nape of her neck called for her to slow down and be weary. Glancing back and forth she found that she was alone on the side trail that would bring her closer to the university. The people she had passed were back a way on the main trails.

Swallowing, she clenched her teeth and gripped her handle bars, pumping her legs hard she focused only on getting out of the park or just the side trail and back on a main one.

"Help me..."

Her head whipped to the side and against her better judgement and instincts she came to a stop upon her bike. Her feet planted firmly upon the ground, she strained her hearing. The hairs upon her arms were standing on end, shivers were running up and down her spine.

For the first time in years she felt her miko powers flare up around herself. Felt the heat radiate from her skin. A tightly pulled knot within her midsection contracting in an ever tightening knot. Focusing on the wood around her, she flared forth her aura, allowed the power to flood through her system and outwards.

"Help me, please..."

The whisper came again, this time closer from the left. She looked at the dark copes of trees and shrubs that lined the trail and into the darkness beyond.

"Who are you?" She called forth, her muscles tense, her instincts screaming, she was ready to run or fight at a moments notice.

She had not trekked through time and fought demons at a half demons side along with her companions and not developed nor honed her ability in the process. Oh no, she was trained. She had been trained in the fire of battle. She had been trained in the blood of those she loved. She was trained and so was her very soul. As one with her soul, she knew how to defend herself. To fight her own battles and retreat when the need was great.

Right now though, despite her instincts yelling, screaming at her to flee something held her still. Made her stay. Even though she could feel the evil that resided in the depths of the park she could also feel something else. It was dark, yes, but it was also soft and gentle.

How she knew this, she knew not. She only knew that one needed her help and the other wanted nothing more than to have her blood soak the forest floor. With a furrowing of her brows she realized that she was frightened, scared more than she had ever been on this side of the well.

Squaring her shoulders and releasing her bike, she shrugged her backpack off and let it fall unheeded to the ground at her feet along with her bike. Calling forth and taking hold of her power she encased herself within it and stepped forth off of the trail and into the trees.

"Help me..."

The soft, slightly raspy voice called out to her once more. Closer still than it had been before.

The world around her seemed to have been silenced. The bugs and small animals that had made their homes within the park had gone into hiding, evacuating the dark and sinister part of the park.

-----

Dum. Dumm, Dummm

Reviews please, i will update again tomorrow, but tell me what you think so far.

points to the left and down just under her writing." That button there, use it. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Loving You is so Easy

Chapter Three

Her power wrapped about herself, rippled outwards with strength unseen in a ningen for hundreds of years. Unbeknownst to her, thousands of demons be they full of half for miles around the park were pausing in their every day duties as she let loose her hold on her powerful soul.

Hers' was a soul that had withstood the test of time and the fires of hell. It was a soul which had been born in heaven and sent to Earth and beyond the mortal plain, in the hopes that one day she would be a savior for both demons and humans upon Earth.

"Hello.." She called out to the voice that begged for help, willing the person to respond to her. "Where are you, who are you?"

Now fully within the thick bunch of trees it was hard to believe that she had just left the bright morning sunshine behind her. Here, where she stood, very little light made it through the tall, thick trees and abundant bushes and shrubs. She looked around her, fearing that she would become lost if she turned about one too many times. 'Wait, I'm in a city! All I have to do is run in one direction long enough and I will have reached civilization!' She berated herself for letting her mind play such tricks on her. She knew better than to fall victim to panic.

"Help, pleease.."

She stopped in her tracks. She knew the other was close by, the whisper had become slightly louder. Moving to the left slightly she searched the ground as she spread the bushes at her feet, searching as she went.

"I'm coming, keep talking, so I can find you." She called out to the voice.

"Here. I'm right here."

Kagome furrowed her brow. It seemed as though the voice were right beside her, behind her, in front, but looking around herself she could see no one on the ground anywhere. "where?" She asked, as her panic began to take hold once more.

She could feel an almost black force closing in on where they were. It's power strong, but nothing she and her companions of a time long past could not take of, but they were not here. Only she was. She began to shake slightly as her fear gripped her.

Jumping and shrieking she leaped away from where she had stood a moment ago, looking back at the spot. She searched for what had touched her shoulder but found nothing there.

"Hello?" She called out once more, her hand going to her shoulder to touch the spot that something else had touched mere moments earlier. Cradling it as though it had been hurt.

Feeling something warm and slick sliding through fingers she slowly turned her head, lifting her hand slowly and splayed her fingers she stared upon them. Her mouth opening slightly, her heart thundering within her chest and her blood became a roaring river in her ears.

Even without the light she knew what it was. Blood. Blood upon her shoulder. Raising her head in slow motion, not wanting to see what it was that had dripped the red vicious liquid upon her slowly brought her eyes up. Her hands went to her mouth, her arms folding in at the elbows pressed firmly against her breast as she released a blood curdling scream.

Wanting to close her eyes to the sight before her, to turn her head so she would not have to look upon the gruesome sight. She wanted to run, to escape before it was too late. Her Aura becoming a beacon in the darkness as she lost all control of it.

She was being stalked, her knew. The beast that had ensnared the female demon above her, was now circling her. Walking the perimeter of holy power as it searched for a weak spot. Hidden deep within the darkness, preventing her from getting a look at it.

"Help me, please, help me."

Kagome looked once more upon the torn and rent flesh of the other being, hanging in mid air, twenty feet off the ground by a rope tied about her feet. Even from here, she could see where the bone protruded from her skin, could see the long ragged rips through her flesh on her cheeks and exposed skin. The fingers of the being having been bitten off at the third knuckle. Blood drenched the body and dripped down in a slow pit pattering way.

Swallowing back her bile and vomit, Kagome fought with herself to regain control. She was expending too much energy in her mad panic. Realizing that she did not need her sight to find the being that stalked her, hunted her, she closed her eyes and drew in deep calming breaths.

Grasping hold of her aura once more she reeled it in and formed it into a dome around herself. Spreading out her arms in font and behind of herself, she set the size and then opened her eyes once more. It would take a clear mind to figure her way out of this one.

Reaching into her pocket she almost sighed with relief as her fingers touched the cold hard steel of her pocket knife. Though the blade was small, barely that of three inches it was very strong and incredibly sharp. Clutching it within her hand she looked about her. 'Use what is around you.' She thought as her eyes took in her surrounding.

Cringing slightly as her gaze landed on bones scattered about her. How had she missed them before when searching for the voice? Shaking her head, she eyed the tall thin trees around her, biting her lip, she nearly groaned at her own feeble idea as she walked forth towards a sapling.

Brandishing her knife she began to whittle away at the tree just above her head. In moments she had sliced off the top most branches of the little tree and formed the tip in a sharp point. Breathing heavy, trying to ignore the sounds and pleading words of the female strung up in the tree, she then knelt and proceeded to whittle at the base as well.

Screaming she fell in fear as something big and strong struck out at her barrier behind her. It shimmered slightly for a moment before calming once more. She whipped around every which way, trying to get a look at where it was or what it was, but it was no use. The thing was in its' own habitat, she was the outsider here.

Minutes later she stood up and brandished her newly made spear, nearly loosing heart as she looked upon the weapon, she herself had made.

Fleetingly she thought of just fleeing for her life. Of seeking out help for the creature strung up above her, but quickly she dismissed the idea. The minute she left the clearing the monster in the darkness would devour his catch and be gone before she could return with help.

Despite knowing that it would be the smart thing to do, she stayed where she was. She couldn't in good conscious leave a wounded individual to die, to be murdered while she ran for her life. It just was not in her. Resolve stuck in place, she turned upon her feet, her spear held firmly within her hands she flooded it with purifying energy and allowed her barrier to drop...

---

Dum, Dumm, Dummm.

So, Reviews please. I will be here clicking my refresh button waiting for all of you to tell me what you think of it and my writing so far!

--points the review button on the bottom left, just under her writing-- Go ahead, do it! You know you wanna!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you: MadeNew, Leshaya, SugarOo, stacerue, TimelessBeauty and Cream-Bunny156. For your comments and reviews. Muchly appreciated!

Loving You is so Easy

Chapter Four

with her spear gripped tightly she stood for minutes on end, listening, waiting for the beast to attack but it never came. Afraid to move, to breathe she slowly felt her fear give way to anger. Bubbling up from her center she found a well of anger beginning to form.

It was playing with her. Enjoying her fear, perhaps even tasting and feeding off it. Allowing her emotions to feed into the terror he held over her. She was giving him power, more power than he really had.

'Very well, if this is your game, then I shall play, but you won't like it.' She thought to herself as she closely studied the rope tied to the female demons ankles. Never letting her guard down, her senses wide open to everything around her within a six foot radius, she followed the rope up from the hanging body to a branch some thirty feet high.

A flicker of blackness rushed against her power from the left and she whirled to face it, her spear up before her like a staff. Nostrils flaring as she saw that her opponent was already out of range. Slitting her eyes, she resumed her study of the branch, taking in it's strength and length from the base of the tree a few feet from her.

The drip, drop of the blood from the wounded demon a steady cadence in her ears. She focused instead on the bland silence that surrounded them in the darkness. The silence being much more preferable to the pleas of the slowly dying demoness.

'Inuyasha, what I wouldn't do to have you here with me now.' She thought as she inspected the trunk of the tree, taking in the branches and the space between them.

Loosing her grip somewhat on her spear she absently let go of it to rub her sweating palms on her jeans. It was at that moment that the monstrosity choose to attack her.

Leaping out of the darkness it dove on her, his claws catching on her clothes and shredding them in search of her skin. She screamed in fear and pain as he finally sunk his long nails within the tender flesh of her back.

In that moment she was back in the well for the first time. Mistress Centipedes' hands were clawing at her, holding her firm. Her foul breath in her face, as her black soulless eyes bore into her own. The rending of the flesh on her back was the rending of her flesh on her side. The pain of both encounters mingling and becoming one.

Pure, almost animalistic instinct burst forth into her limbs, surging through her veins and flashing out through her palms as she held her hands out in front of herself, as though to hold off the attack. Her head turned aside and bent back as the drool from the beast dripped onto her, she saw the flash of bright light from the side of her vision and turned her head to face the beast as it howled into the trees with pain.

Stumbling back she watched with stupefaction as the insane demons' skin pealed back from its ribs, it's exposed flesh seeming to melt and disintegrate before her eyes.

Taking a step back she tripped over the ribs of a victim long dead and fell back with a cry, landing hard on her rear end, her tail bone screaming with pain from the impact. Amazement at what she had done held her in place.

Before when she had done that with Mistress Centipede she had merely blown her limbs off and blasted her back. Now it seemed as though with her age had come stronger power. She had not only blown the demon back, but had blown him to smithereens.

Unbeknownst to her, several beings were now making their way towards her. Her power having unsettled them enough to cause worry, they were now coming to see what or rather who had caused such a stir within their close nit community. Silently they sped forth, moving too fast to appear as anything more than a quick blur at the edge of a humans eyesight as they made their way towards her.

Blinking rapidly she shook her head slightly before climbing to her feet. Wiping her hands off on her back end she walked slowly forward towards the tree, side stepping the pile of ash. Her disgust for the insane monstrosity of a demon not having withered just because she had sent it to the underworld.

Mapping out a way of getting high enough into the tree, Kagome began her climb. Reaching the limb with which the demoness hung from she sat at the v of the limb and trunk for a few seconds, merely catching her breath and inspecting her cut and scrapped fingers and hands. She had nearly fallen a few times while trying to get to this branch and it was only out of sheer will that she had held onto the bark, despite the flaying of her flesh against the hard, sharp ridges.

Now she faced a new problem, how was she going to get the woman down? Shimmying out onto the branch she felt a bit of hope upon seeing that the rope was actually quite a bit longer, the end of it having been wound around the branch multiple times before being tied off.

Bracing herself on the branch she hugged the limb with her legs tightly as she sliced through the knot, the weight upon the rope having pulled it too tight for her fingers to undo. She grasped hold of the rope after unwinding some, leaving it still wrapped around the branch once over again to help alleviate the weight of the demoness and then slowly so as not to loose control or her grip upon the rope she slowly started to lower the ragged woman to the ground. Grunting and breathing heavy with the effort she missed the appearance of several other beings near by.

When she had finally lowered the other woman completely to the ground she relaxed against the branch and rubbed her palms together. Soothing the battered flesh and cramped muscles. After a moment she looked at the trunk of the tree and the climb she still had ahead of her before she looked once more at the left over rope. Seeing that she still had more than enough left over she tied it into a knot several times over again. Not really knowing how to make more than a simple knot over and over again she did what could, before she shimmied down the rope and landed beside the demoness.

Breathing deeply she looked at the blood soaked face and half closed eyes of the female. "Are you ok?" She couldn't help but ask even though as soon as the words left her mouth she wanted kick herself. "Haa, of course you're not. Sorry, dumb question."

As she made to stand up she finally became aware of several more beings around them. Instantly she was on her feet and standing over the wounded female at her feet, her power once more flooding through her system and shielding them both in a shimmering shield of yellow light...

---

Reviews Please! let me know what you think and so forth if I did a good job or not. hehe --points to the review button on the bottom left just under her writting.--


	5. Chapter 5

Loving You is so Easy

Chapter Fiver

"I know you're there." She calls out, unable to hide the slight tremor within her voice. Turning her head she looks around herself at each place she knows a being is hiding. 'Five in total. Way too many for me alone to handle.' She thinks to herself knowing that it had been mostly shear luck that had preserved her through the last battle with the deranged youkai.

Rustling leaves and shrubs fill the quietness of the moment as the beings make themselves known. Kagome holds her breath as she watches them walk out of the trees towards her. "What do you want?" She asks as one of them comes to stand before her, just beyond her barrier.

His brilliant green eyes glare at her as he takes in the demoness at her feet. His upper lip sneering and his hands balled up into fists. "What do you think, you are doing with that woman?" He demands, his voice razor sharp with anger and hate as he addresses her, his finger pointing at the demoness at her feet.

Kagome huffs indignantly as she folds her arms. Resisting the urge to stamp her foot like an upset school girl. "What do you think I am doing with her?" She demands to know. How could anyone think she were trying to hurt the one she had just saved?

Sneering he lunged forth and threw himself at her shield. Gasping Kagome, took a startled step backwards, her shield moving with her as she watched him lunge at her. A cry of pain was wrenched from his throat as his skin began to burn at the contact with her barrier.

"Stop it! What do you want?" She cried out, her fear mounting she stared in wide eyed shock at the demon before her. Any lower level demon would have been purified by touching her dome, but he was merely smoking slightly, his skin raw and red where he had had no protection at all.

"We want you to explain why you have attacked the demoness at your feet." Another answered to her right. Turning she looked at the being, but with the darkness of the trees around her she could tell little else than his height and build.

Kagome spluttered, her mouth opening and closing as she stared in dumbfounded speechlessness at them. "ME?! Why -I- have attacked her?! Excuse me?" Her anger and indignation overriding her ability to think clearly and act rationally she dropped her barrier as she started to stamp toward the idiotic demon. "Are you.." She paused in her reprimand of the ignorant being, turning on her heel and bringing her hand up, palm out towards the first demon who had attacked her barrier and now was rushing at her, "STOP!"

Her hand and wrist both glowed with a light that lit the small clearing, casting them all in a pale yellowish light. All about her the beings came to a halt in their tracks, eyes open in almost perfect circles of astonishment as they took a step back. The raw power she had called upon with what seemed little more than a flick of her wrist held them in place and then pushed them back when their skin started to tingle with a prickly sensation.

Beyond amazed at what she had done, she did little more than stare at her own hand for a moment before turning to those around her. "I have not done this. I would never hurt another unless it was out of self defense." She said as her hand up began to dull, the light becoming less and less bright.

"I heard a cry for help and answered it. I found her." She pointed to the prone and unconscious form on the ground. "She was strung up in the tree and a another was stalking the wood. I only did what was necessary to save her and me!" She stood there prostrating herself before them, one hand pointing to the demoness the other to her own chest.

"IF that is true, then where is this other you speak of?" Asked a third from right behind her.

She jumped as her fear caused her to elicit a small shriek before she caught herself and turned to face her knew interrogator. Silently she raised her arm slowly and pointed to the mound of cloth and ash upon the forest floor. "I had to, he was going to kill me and her."

She watched, biting her lip as one of them walked over to the pile of ash and scrunched up his nose while examining the remains of what was left of the rogue demon.

"God help me, I will never get used to that stench." He said as he stood back up and proceeded the walk in slow circles about the area. Bending every now and then to sniff or pick up a stray bone, while looking up at the trees every few minutes.

She half expected something to leap down onto him and tear out his throat, with the way he was acting. Staring at the trees as though he could see something she could not. Which she decided as she thought about it, he probably could, since he was the demon here and had superior senses.

Moving slowly so as not to startle any of them into thinking that she was doing anything other than moving towards the injured female, Kagome slowly knelt beside the demoness and looked upon her.

Looking beside her and up she looked into the face of one of the demons who had yet to speak. His facial features hard to discern with him above her and the light behind him she squinted slightly and met his gaze. Seeing him smirk as he withdrew a somewhat long and fat rod from his belt, she looked down in surprise when he held it out to her.

"I know that you cannot see very well. You're eyes are squinting at whatever you are trying to look at." His deep baritone surprised her somewhat as she took the flashlight and nodded her thanks.

Turning it on, she placed it upon the ground beside her, setting the beam to shine up on the upper half of the demon. Then pulling her arms back within her sweater, she pulled her t-shirt up, bunching it under her sweater she slipped her arms out of it too and stuck them back into her sweater. The T-shirt now in a bunch around her neck she reached up and pulled the yellow shirt over her head and wrung it out.

Looking around herself, she wondered at who these demons were and why she had never before sensed them or any others if there were indeed still demons on Earth, which apparently there were.

Wiping the blood from the demons face, she picked up the flashlight and ran it over the body, flinching visibly at the exposed bones and lacerated flesh. Standing quickly she spun around looking at those around her. "We have to call for help! She needs help right now!"

When no one answered her or bothered to come forth and look for themselves, she looked at them all in turn. "I said she needs help, now! Oh forget it, I've done this much on my own I'll do the rest too."

Striding purposely forth she proceeding to walk away from them all and the demoness. She would just have to hold on by herself until help came. 'Maybe one of those other demons will stay with her?'

"Help is already on its way. Or did you think to call for help from _humans?"_

She stopped in her tracks, the hate clearly discernible within his voice. "Uh, well yes? I know of no other.." She stumbled along with her reply. His hatred of humans so blatant that it knocked her off balance. Her sense of security diminished with his scathing tone...

--

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please? ) --points to the review button on the bottom left, just under her typing-- C'mon, ya know ya wanna!


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys, I sort of took a vacation of sorts from fanfiction, but since I've been back I've read through some of my reviews and since they are fantastic and people seem to love this story thus far I have decided to keep it up. Even though I am going to cancelling the rest of my stories … I think.

But first a word of thanks to:

FallenAngel92 who proclaimed herself my #1 fan. :D

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy

MadeNew

J. M. Sarthou

Cream-Bunny

Sugar0o

Leshaya

Stacerue

Timeless Beauty

All of you have been very nice in your reviews and I appreciate the time you take to leave one for me! It is for you guys that I continue on with this fanfic and finish it off.

**Loving you is so Easy**

Kagome swallowed back the lump in her throat and decided that silence was the best way to go. She, after all was one and they were many. Clenching her hands into tight knots she looked disconcertedly at the irascible demon and wondered once more why she was unable to feel them when she had tried on other occasions. Maybe it was a spell or a barrier that they lived behind…

Unsure of what she should do she looked from where she sensed each demon to the demoness that was still prone upon the ground and then once more to the angry youkai. "Ok," she said in a calm but submissive voice, hoping to disarm his anger before it got the better of them all.

His hard eyes bore into hers' as she looked at him. "We do not look to humans for help, ever." He said as his lip twisted with disgust. "Your filthy low species is not fit to wipe the crap from our asses, never mind care for our wounded."

Kagome felt a wave of anger wash over her as her ears tingled with the insults but she did not move for fear that the others felt the same way. "I only wanted to help," she said in a calm voice devoid of fear or anger. "I do not wish to be your enemy."

She watched as he sneered at her with his eyes full of scorn before he spoke. "You do not wish to be my enemy? By your very existence we are set against one another. The white to balance out the black."

Kagome stepped forwards and lifted her chin high in defiance and challenge alike. "So we are. You and I have been told, have been raised to believe that we are opposite opposing forces within our world, but I do not believe that this means we must be enemies. I may be younger than you by decades or centuries but do not underestimate me. You've no idea of the horrors these eyes have seen, the pain this heart of mine has sustained, nor the joy with which my soul has experienced. You believe us to be enemies, and yet we have already today fought on the same side for the same thing – the safety of this demoness. Therefore I say that this is a choice you must make. I am walking away here. The demonesses safety lies in your more than capable hands. I choose not to fight you, not to be your enemy." Kagome gave a slight bow of her head and turned to leave the ghastly scene.

Her spine tingled and the hairs on her neck stood at attention but she did not flinch or cower behind a barrier. Her ears burned as her senses remained on high alert. When she was sitting in her chair at the front of the lecture hall she was still breathing heavily. The weight of her discovery of demons and the horrors of the world still weighed heavily upon so that her adrenalin would not calm.

The day had left her with many more questions than she had started out with and it was not even mid day yet. The biggest of all was the sudden discovery of a long hidden society. But not just any society, no no, this was a society of Demons, living in secret side-by-side humans without their knowledge!


End file.
